And Our Guest Is
by GinaMika
Summary: Naruto characters will be tortured, um, I mean, tormented, oops, that's not it either. They will be interviewed, there we go! Interviewed, with idiotic stupid pointless question. Sound good? READ IT THEN! Pretty please?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or GEICO. I own nothing other than the things that I own. Naruto/GEICO aren't the things I own.

Gina: S'up mah homies!?! I feel happy! So happy! \-trips-\ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Some, random dude: "Aha! A perfect voice for the opera! Wait for me Debby!"

Gina: (A)HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

\-she finally falls-\ OUCHIE!!

Neji: "Get up!! They shoot in 5!"

Gina: Who's got dah gun?

**Chapie One:**

_(News-like, but not quite, music goes here)_

Gina: Hello! Welcome one; welcome all, to tonight's show! Even if it's still in the afternoon!

_(Applauds and screams of 'Whooo!' go here)_

Gina: Thank you! Thank you! You are all far too kind! Today, our guest is…Gaara of the Desert!!!

_(Wild applauds and fan girl-screams of 'I LUV U, GAARA!!' go here)_

Gaara enters through the left entrance. My left, not yours. He was surprised by the number of fan girls he saw. In fact, they had to have a glass wall to surround Gaara so he wouldn't be glomped.

Gaara: _wow…so many 'I LUV U's. This is psycho…_

While thinking absently, Gaara walked into a decorative pole. The fan girls screamed with horror, some fainted, some tried to help and some…tried suicide.

So, finally, our Gaara made it to the chair set out only for the guests. (Psstt! He was actually dragged, but you're not supposed to know that!)

Gina: Now, you all know what we do here: We ask stupid pointless questions and our guest answers it!! Right Gaara!?

Gaara: "What. Ever."

Gina: You sound soooooo sissy. Now tell me I'm right before I zap you with my hand laser-gun.

Gaara: "…"

Gina pulls out her handy-dandy laser-blaster.

Gaara: "…"

Gina: You've got 'till three.

Gaara: "Oh! Were you talking to me!?"

Hey! It's like a little rhyme!

Gina: Yeah, dope.

Gaara: "Don't call me dope,"

Wait, I just realized something: The show started already, the audience is watching, and I'm chit-chat-ing. Well, kinda threatening, but…who would notice?

Gina: Whatever. Anyways, sorry my trusting audience. So, to the stupid pointless questions! Charge! \-pulls out a long golden gleaming sword as the handy-dandy laser-blaster disappeared-\

Gaara: \-blink, blink-\

Gina: Our first pointless stupid question is…Do you, Gaara of the Desert, like chocolate? \-wields the gleaming sword around madly, almost poking the camera man in the eye-\

Gaara: "Are you dumb or something?" \-dodges the tip of the gleaming blade-\

Gina: Is that a 'no'?

Gaara: "Of course I like chocolate!! I LOVE chocolate!!! Who doesn't!?"

Random dude: "I don't!"

Gaara: \-twitch, twitch-\ "DIE!!!" \-attempts to strangle Random dude-\

Now why he didn't use Sabakukyû and Sabakusôsô, I don't know. Actually, I do. I think stole his gourd and filled it with candy wrappers. Yeah, I think that was me. Probably is.

Gina: Nuh-uh, oh no you don't. \-grabs Gaara's collar-\

Yeah, I can do that. Got a problem!? Anyways, so Gaara was stopped dead by the collar-grabby technique-y thingy. Where he is now foaming at the mouth while madly twitching. Or is it twitching madly? I dunno, I just dunno.

Gaara: "Ch-chocolate-h-hater!!!" \-starts a tantrum-\

Gina: Sorry, Gaara is a very emotional person. \-pats Gaara's shoulder-\

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okey-dokey! Time for our commercial break!!**_

_(Insert cheesy commercial here or read the cheesy one bellow)_

Gina: Guess what!?! I have great news!!

Naomi: \-gasp-\ What is it!?

Gina: I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to GEICO!! You can visit their site online where you can watch the gecko do the robot, or you can call the following number: (Insert the GEICO number here)!!

Naomi: Wow! I'll call right now! So I can get the same great deal you got!

Gina: Right on! \-two thumbs up-\

_**OK, cheesy commercial break is over. The suffering has ended.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When we left off, Gaara was sobbing over a chocolate hater…_

Gaara: "Waaaah!"

Gina: Wow, look at what one simple question can lead to.

I dunno how but the audience is still sitting. Well, other than the GFC (a.k.a. Gaara Fan Club)

Gaara: \-Sob, sob-\ "OK, I got over it,"

Gina: Good, now, two our second pointless question! Charge! \-pulls out a long mighty sharp spear decorated with precious gems as the gleaming sword disappeared-\

Gaara: "Ooohh! Pweeettttyyyy!"

Gina: Hey! No. Touchy. The. Speary! \-continued, in a Russian accent-\ it is rare, one of a kind. Do NOT contaminate it! Anyways, \-continued in a normal voice-\ our second pointless question is: which is your favorite type of snack?

And being very intelligent, Gaara said the first smart thing that popped into his head: "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

_Two hours later…_

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

Gina: \-patience finally snapped-\ GET ON WITH IT!!! \-holds the spear threateningly-\

Gaara: "I know! '_The snack that smil-es back! Gold fish!' _" \-starts to tap dance-\

Gina was like: o.O

The fanclub was like: o.O

Everyone was like: o.O

Gaara was like: tappaty tap tap tap tap, slide, smile, gleam.

Then Gaara was like: "CANNIBAL!!!"

Then Gina was like: Dudes, I think we need a trip to mental hospital a.s.a.p...

Cho was like: GAARA!! MARRY ME!!

**In the making…**

_(In order)_

_Gina: You sound soooooo sissy. Now tell me I'm right before I zap you with my hand laser-gun._

Gaara: "YYAAWWNN!! Can I get a carrot over here?"

Gina: Argh!! \-Bangs her head, against the table that just appeared, in frustration-\ Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!...

Gaara: "Munch, munch, munch, munch…"

Table: …..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, to the stupid pointless questions! Charge! \-pulls out a long golden gleaming sword and the handy-dandy laser-blaster disappeared-\_

Gaara: "Ooohh!! It gleams!"

Gina: Yeah, I know. I just waxed it!

Kakashi: "CUT!! Are you two going to pull yourselves together or weep salty tears of admiration over a sword?"

Gina and Gaara were weeping salty tears of admiration over a _**gleaming** _sword.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gina: Our first pointless stupid question is…_

Gina: Do you, Gaara of the Desert, take Cho Hana Ren as your somethin'-or-other wedded wife?

Gaara: "Atah adada tah!?!" translation: "What the heck!?!"

Gina: Wait, wait! That's not it…Oh no she didn't. Hold on. CHO!! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY **_REAL_** CUE CARD!?!

Cho: meep!

Twitch, twitch went Gina's eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina's note: Alrighty!! This chapter was done with lots of thankies to Naomi, Cho, Akina, and all of those puny people on Gaia!! Note, the comercial was needed because Gaara was acting too emo, in the chocolate lover way.

Naomi: \-sneaks up behind Gina-\ BOO!!

Gina: ACK! \- turns around and hits Naomi across the head with her long mighty sharp spear-\

Naomi: oww…mah achin' head…\-_'accidentally'_ falls on top of Gaara-\

Gina: Sucker! Now everyone, be reeaallyy nice and leave a review please! \-trying her best to hide the laser blaster and spear behind her back-\ heeheehee…

Kakashi: Cut! That's it for the day!

Gina: heeheeheeheehee…mwaha, MWAHAHAHAHA!! \-evil smile, lightning in background, scary music, lights flicker, most of all EVIL SMILE!-\


End file.
